


wishing stars

by crunchy_rocc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Stargazing, Swearing, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, they r just vibing bro!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchy_rocc/pseuds/crunchy_rocc
Summary: “Tommy,” his friend starts, laughter heavy in his voice, “Tommy, slow down, you’re going to trip and fall.”All he does is send a grin behind him, and they’re off again.It’s a humid summer night, there’s buzzing around them as they run through the forest. Wind whips through his hair and in his eyes, where he has to screw them shut because they feel like they’re drying out. Laughter’s bubbling in his chest and rising up and Tubbo, his friend, his best friend in the world, is right behind him.He loves these nights.or, tommy and tubbo go stargazing
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, shippers dni - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	wishing stars

“Tommy,” his friend starts, laughter heavy in his voice, “Tommy, slow down, you’re going to trip and fall.”

All he does is send a grin behind him, and they’re off again.

It’s a humid summer night, there’s buzzing around them as they run through the forest. Wind whips through his hair and in his eyes, where he has to screw them shut because they feel like they’re drying out. Laughter’s bubbling in his chest and rising up and Tubbo, his friend, his best friend in the  _ world _ , is right behind him.

He loves these nights.

He had snuck out. Not for the first time ever, of course, it’s been barely two months since he showed up to Phil’s-- his current foster father-- house in all his scowling glory. He was scruffed around the edges and snapped back whenever he could. Phil, and why he had no idea, never minded. He was nice, too kind in his opinion. Tommy had to admit though, he liked it there. Somewhat. Not that he’d say it out loud. 

That wasn’t going to stop him from seeing how far he could go. Tommy had already gone out plenty of times. He wanted to mess around, do things that he’d probably never get permission to do. Usually with Tubbo, who matched his energy even if he was so much more politer.

Driving down a road with windows down and music blasting, sitting at the top of a hill and stargazing, fucking around in the clearance sections of a mall and making fun of deformed children’s toys. Tubbo was awesome, hanging out with him ended in him breathless from laughing, a dizzying mix of excitement and happiness.   
  


And here they were, chasing each other through the overgrowth behind the backroads. It was a short walk from Tommy’s house to get to the edge, all he had to do was mention Tubbo, talk about a project due in one of their shared classes, and the brunette was told he could come over. It was a lot easier than Tubbo walking all the way to his house, vise versa, or risking driving. Tonight was  _ special. _ They’d been planning on this for the past few days and they weren’t going to get caught.

Techno and Phil would be asleep by now, Wilbur on the other hand could be just as likely out with his friends. Neither of them wanted to check before they left the house. Just in case anyone wasn’t asleep and saw them.

Tommy’s foot caught on a root and he pitched forward. He shouted in surprise, Tubbo following quickly after as he tripped on the other boy’s legs. They laughed loudly into the night, Tommy rolling over onto his back to cover his eyes in his elbow and Tubbo sitting heavily next to him, kicking out.

“Man,” the blond crackled, “we’re idiots.”

That just got him a smack on the arm, but Tubbo didn’t object, because they were. And hey, who said two dumbasses weren’t a good match? 

“Tubbo, hey Tubbo, do you think we’re close?” He and the other boy had gone out into the woods plenty of times. It was their spot. Usually after school, with the excuse of studying together in the library, but they were two teenagers with an endless amount of energy and a calling to chaos, and Tubbo had told him about the rumors of a haunted treehouse in the middle of it all. 

They found it together, just shy of a creek, and they’ve been calling it theirs since.

“Not that far, can’t you hear the water?” The last part was more hushed, the shorter of the two boys tilting his head. Tommy had almost missed it, too caught up in running around with wind whipping through his hair and whistling past. The bubbling creek and flowing water wasn’t that hard to miss, after all.

His arm came down, flopping on the floor not-so-softly, and he shot a grin towards Tubbo. The brunette rolled his eyes but still pushed himself back upright, offering a hand to help Tommy up, and neither of them missed a single beat while the blond was hauled up.

“Asshole, learn to get up yourself.” Tubbo huffed out, but there was no venom in his voice. “I mean c’mon, you’re basically a foot taller than me!”

Tommy snickered, crouching down so he was eye level with the other. “This better?”

“You better start running.”

And that’s how it goes, the two of them chasing after each other while the moon treks overhead, and Tommy’s glad he decided tonight, the moon is full and they have light. 

Tommy stumbles to a halt, stretching out his arms so Tubbo knows to slow down as well. He stares down at the refraction of himself, water turning and flowing past. Neither of them would want to fall in and get their clothes dirty. They still have to get back.

Tubbo trots up behind him, poking his head around his side and staring at the two of them. Tommy grins and kicks a rock into the water, making their faces ripple. He thinks it’s funny, but Tubbo punches his arm lightly.

“I was looking there!” He pouts, crossing his arms. Tommy does nothing but crackle, setting an elbow on the shorter boy’s shoulder and leaning.

“You shouldn’t worry about it, Big T. It’ll go back to normal soon enough.”

“You ruined it.”

Tommy pats his back in pity. “C’mon, let’s check on the house.”

The brunette followed soon enough, and they walked up a twisting yet short path to the hanging latter the both of them made after their first few visits. Tommy goes up first like he always does, and slaps the top of the doorframe. He pulls his hand away with a hiss of pain right as Tubbo pops his head over the ledge. He blinked up at the other as he sticks his finger in his mouth.

“Splinters  _ again?” _ Tubbo asks. “Hold up, I brought tweezers.”

“Why do you have tweezers?”

“You do this every time, Tommy.” Said boy pulled the other up, and Tubbo put up his hand expectantly. The blond rolls his eyes but doesn’t put up a fight. It’s out of his hand before he knows it, and then Tubbo’s guiding him down so they can sit. “Honestly, you get splinters here all the time.”

“Hey, not  _ all _ the time,” he whines, because of course he does, “it’s only sometimes! Plus, this place is old and weathered anyway. Not very cool, if you asked me.”

“Yeah, but you like the rotting trees, right?”

“Of course! You’ve seen me beat up a tree before. They’re so fuckin’ soft, and for what? It’s just like-” he fakes two punches “- pow pow- and then it crumbles away! It’s different from this though.”

“Because it’s cut.”

“Because it’s cut. I wonder why they don’t just- use the wood already instead of spending so much time cutting it?”

“Maybe it’s because it rots too? I think it’d be kind of pretty if it wasn’t just planks. But if it’s really bothering you, we could get some sandpaper or something and sand it down?”

“Is that how you get rid of splinters?”   
  


Tubbo shrugs, reaching over and tugging at his hand. Reluctantly, he gets back up and crawls inside the treehouse.

It  _ is _ old and weathered down, and if Tubbo’s right about sanding it down, they probably should look into it. But the room is big enough to have a foot or two between the two of them comfortably, and there’s a rug Tommy had stolen from somewhere outside and cleaned. Tubbo had brought some cloth to nail and hang over the windows last week, a few jars littered the walls. Tubbo taps one lightly with his foot.

“Did you see any fireflies out there?” He calls, while Tommy is stuck hanging a lantern up from the ceiling. “We could catch some tonight, if you want!”

The lantern flickers, then shuts off. Tommy huffs, dropping the plastic thing to the ground. “What’s that place called again? You know, fuckers stole the batteries. Can’t have shit in- in-?”

“Detroit.”

“Can’t have shit in Detroit.” Tommy laughs to himself. 

He kicks the light out of the way, and hopefully it’s rolling under something. The chair they had set up in here.

“Well anyway, I wasn’t really paying attention. They might be. Do fireflies migrate or something?” Tubbo tilts his head for a second.

“Uh, I don’t think so?” He says after a moment and Tommy nods along. There’s the click of the brunette’s phone turning on and when Tommy turns around, he says, “It’s two thirty-seven. We have twenty-eight minutes left.”

“Okay,” Tommy says, settling down across from Tubbo. “We have the blanket still, right? You think we can fit it on the roof?”

The shorter pauses for a moment, lifting his gaze up to the ceiling. “... Maybe. I think so. We could also-” he gestures back to the jars “- fit fireflies up there too. I think- it’d probably look pretty.”

Tommy taps on his leg, nodding along. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Fuck, we should have brought snacks. That’d make this perfect. Some bugs are edible, right?”

“Most are, but we are not chowing down on innocent bugs. Let them live, man!”

“Fuck you, thanks. Fine, alright, no snacks then.” Tommy huffs, bringing his knees up so he can hug them. “It’s too late to run back, right?”

Tubbo nods, pulling some jars closer and shaking them. “Twenty-five minutes.”

Oh right, the fireflies! They also have to set up the blanket, and get themselves up on the roof. Tommy glances to the side. They could split the work a little, get this done faster. 

“Hey, you’re good with bugs, why don’t you catch them while i set up the blanket?” He proposes, tapping out a rhythm on the floor. “I’m taller so I could probably get on the roof easier, and then I help you up when you’re done. How’s that?”

Tubbo thinks for a moment and then he’s nodding. Tommy helps him take three jars out, carefully drops them off the ledge to where it lands in the grass below. Tubbo smacks his ankle while he’s on his way out. Nothing broke though, not that he heard at least, so they should be fine. 

The blond hauls himself up on the roof, dragging a green and yellow blanket up with him. It’s nice, but a shame it’s out here. Tubbo had brought it once, said something about wanting to share, and Tommy made sure it was always folded neat and tidy, out of harm's way. He’s glad they have it tonight. It’s big, big enough that they could both sit and wrap it around themselves. It might be a squeeze, but it doesn’t matter, not when it’s his friend.

So Tommy sets the blanket down on the roof and wraps part of it around himself. He looks up and his breath catches in his throat.

The first night he and Tubbo had gone on the roof, he was caught by surprise. He didn’t get to enjoy the little things like this often, especially seeing these sights. Streetlights, cars, a city, all too far away for any light pollution to take effect here. The sky was  _ gorgeous. _

Stars litterted the inky sky like it was a knocked over cup, groups of stars that thinned out the more spread it got. But it was like seeing an artist’s masterpiece to him, a map of stars and stories he’s learned from Tubbo and what they’ve both yet to learn. Maybe he just liked stars, maybe it was partially Tubbo’s fault.

(The first time he was taken back by how full of life the sky was, Tubbo just laughed and linked their arms together. Tommy never got to see the sky like this.

They spent the night watching it, Tubbo pointing out planets and constellations when he could.)

His eyes are drawn to the Big Dipper, then Orion, then to Draco and Hercules and then he makes up his own. It’s nice.

Tommy blinked, opening his phone quickly. 

“Five minutes!” He calls from the roof, the light catches Tubbo standing up straighter and heading over. His hands are full of firefly lanterns so he hops off the roof and holds his hands down to help.

They’ve got two minutes to spare, Tubbo quickly setting the lanterns around them and Tommy all but throwing the blanket over their heads. They both settle down quickly though, and then the show begins.

The first two go by before Tubbo quickly taps him repeatedly, jerking his head up to the sky, and Tommy watches the meteor fly by. Then the next, and the next, and it’s a shower of light that streaks across the sky. 

“That’s a lot of wishes,” Tubbo says off handedly, reaching out to pull the blanket closer. Tommy laughs lightly, scooting a bit closer.

“Yeah, Big T, got any wishes?” 

Tubbo turns his head over, just a little, and smiles at his friend. “I’ve got everything I want already.”

“... Well, that’s nice and all, but I was hoping we don’t get any bug bites.”

Tubbo burst into laughter.

  
  
  
  


\----

(When they got back home, crawling into a window, there was a head full of fluffy brown hair and a raised eyebrow in his room. Tommy didn’t even let Wilbur open his mouth, busy trying to haul Tubbo through the window too.

“Don’t say shit,” he hissed. Another unimpressed look. “I’ll- I’ll fucking- do your chores for a week or whatever. Clean your room too?”

Wilbur mimics zipping his mouth shut, and both Tubbo and Tommy let out a sigh of relief.)

**Author's Note:**

> man,,, i dont write often but if no one writes two kids just straight vibin who will.  
> hope yall enjoyed !!


End file.
